the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Battling Ernie
This is how battling Ernie goes in Ernie the Dragon Hunter. now see Ernie sitting in the throne ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Every dragon will gather 'round ::They will bow to my will ::And I will take the throne ::I could care less about those foals ::I won't have a heart ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I want foals to be mine ::The truth is I don't care about them at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want the world to be all mine! ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one Dragon King :of Berk, everyone is in chains ::Mine! All mine! [laughs Brian: He's sitting in the throne. Vinny: He's hideous, sittin in the throne. Brian: His rein of terror must be stopped Yuna: So, what'll we do Brian? Brian: Somehow, we need to free Nightstar. Hiccup: So, do you have a plan on how to do that? Brian: We need to fight. You guys take his army, I'll get Ernie. the throneroom Ernie: How does it feel, knowing soon every pegasus, earth pony, and unicorn will bow to my will, and that there is nothing those kids can stop it?! Stoick: You will never have control of anyone! Ernie: Silence, viking. Take him away and let him rot! men do so. Stoick: You won't get away with this! YOU HEAR ME?! You will get yours'! Ernie: Stop! We behead him. fades as Vikings plead Sideshow Bob: Get back! Ernie: out his lightsaber Prepare to meet your doom. as Ernie brings up with lightsaber, Something is pushed down Ernie: What the heck just happend? Sideshow Bob: a little hair from Yuna's mane snarls then they start to hear a whistle Sideshow Bob: Steady, steady. then Ernie looks up and then sees something Ernie: Mother.... start killing soldiers Ernie: Get the men! then, Hiccup and Toothless appear and head towards Stoick Sideshow Bob: Attack! Attack! Hiccup: Hang on dad! then grabs Stoick Stoick: Hiccup? Hiccup: Come on. then flies towards the others Brian: to Ernie Ernie: BRIAN!!!!! '''out his lightsaber and .45 colt Brian: his own gun and Lightsbaer both clash as Yuna goes to Nightstar Yuna: '''NIGHTSTAR!! NIGHTSTAR!! Nightstar: roars Yuna: Nightstar! It's me, you didn't kill Lunarlight. Ernie: Ha-ha, she’s not yours anymore. She belongs to Poultrion. But please, O, great Dragon Master, try to take her. She will not miss a second time. lightsaber Yuna: It wasn't your fault, girl. They made you do it. You’d never hurt him, you’d never hurt me! puts her hoof on Nightstar's snout. Nightstar tries to shake off Poultrion's control. Ernie: lightsaber How are you doing that? Yuna: Please, you are my best friend, girl. Nightstar: out Brian: Because she's a dragon rider. Yuna: Attagirl! That's it, I'm here! Ernie: pushes Brian Brian: Ugh! Ernie: Your time is.... Human Rainbow kicks him Human Rainbow: Take that, you traitor! Ernie: Your little, insnifigent.... by Human Rarity Human Rarity: Take that, you rufian! Ernie: and charges at them then Nightstar blasts him Ernie: AAAH!!! Yuna: Good shot! Let's get this Sith Lord! Nightstar: roars Ernie: POULTRION!!!!!! Poultron: ice at them! Yuna: gasps jumps in front of Yuna and they're caught in the blast in the ice! Brian: YUNA!!! Princess Luna: No! Yuna! to break but collapses and weeps Ernie: She's gone, I am the new king... I cracking Huh? ice but then it starts glowing ice breaks and Yuna and Nightstar are both alive. Nightstar is glowing electric blue. roars a challenge at Poultrion. Yuna: Get him! fires at Poultrion, whose tusks smash the icicle Nightstar was perching on, but Nightstar jumps back and fires again. Ernie': 'No, no, no, no! NO!' [Then, Nightstar fires one more shot, and Poultrion loses one of his tusks.] Poultrion: in shock and then he retreats into the sea. Ernie: to shoot Yuna but his gun is empty Brian: You're defeated. Ernie: No! Vinny; Get his arms! Ernie: Get off me! Unhand myself! How dare you! Hiccup: Put him in chains! Ernie: I can see you all pay for this! Brian: Hey, Ernie do you hear something? Ernie: at the sea and sees a finn sticking out Oh, no! No! NOOOOOO!!!! Brian: What's that, bruce? You like chicken? Well, here you go! him in as Ernie screams and lands in the shark's mouth but Ernie comes out of it Ernie: SIDESHOW!!!!!!! Sideshow Bob: Hold on! I'm coming! when Ernie's trying to get out the shark's snapping his jaws as Ernie is calling Sideshow Bob's name, as he strows to him. Then the shark bite his foot Ernie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! the shark begins chasing Ernie Sideshow Bob: Ernie! Ernie! runs to the boat, but the shark gets in the way and he gets in his mouth, but comes out Ernie: SI.... hit by the paddle board, and the shark flies underwater as Ernie swims out of his mouth, and leaps onto boat Ernie: ROW FOR THE BASE!!! ROW FOR THE BA... then the boat goes through a low-ceiling rock as Ernie bumps into it, falling back into the water as the shark swims for him Ernie: (moves his headcob out of his face and sees the shark coming) WAAAAAHHHH!!! shark snaps its jaws as Ernie desperately tries to swim away but he hits the same rock again, as the shark smashes into him, sending both smashing through the rock, as the shark continues to chase Ernie Ernie: SIDESHOW!!!! SIDESHOW!!!!! Glaceon: And don't you go swimming, for fifteen minutes! Category:Battle Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes